Wing Skool
by Little Pansy Gal
Summary: Hey Every1! I have finally uploaded a few more chapters!!!
1. Main Cast

Main Cast  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
Son of Mrs Yuy and brother of Relena. Computer genius. Very strong and athletic individual. Hacks school computers for test questions.  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
Son of Helen. Cheerful and optimistic as ever. Childhood friend of Quatre. Often in trouble with Ms Lucrezia, usually dragging Wufei into the fix with him.  
  
Trowa Barton  
  
Son of Catherine. A little more talkative but cool image still upheld. Special gift with animals. Well known in school for being the infamous gymnast who is wanted by Lady Une.  
  
Quatre R.Winner  
  
Son of Quaterine. Rich, kind and thoughtful. Excels in music and art. Duo's childhood friend. Little master of the Maganacs. Rumored to be Lady Une's favorite.  
  
Chang Wufei   
  
Son of Sally. Still the same as before with the underestimation of girls. The unfortunate classmate and laboratory partner of Duo.  
  
Treize Khushrenanda   
  
The lenient principal of Wingschool. Hates having others touch or use his computer. Nothing ever bothers him much. Patient and gentleman.  
  
Vice-principal of Wingschool.  
  
Data Unknown.  
  
Lady Une   
  
Discipline mistress and teacher. Always on the lookout for Quatre & Trowa. (one positive and the other negative ^^) Assistant to Treize in the absence of the vice-principal.  
  
Lucrezia Noin   
  
Teacher in charge of Duo & Wufei's class. Nicknamed 'Tigress'. Not advisable to go near when she's angry. In love with school janitor. ^^;;;  
  
Zechs Merquise   
  
School janitor. Carefree, jovial. There is nothing or no one which he doesn't know in the school.  
  
Doctor J, Professor G, Professor H, Doctor S, TeacherO  
  
Science teachers. Nicknamed 'The deranged Five'  
  
Dorothy Catalonia   
  
Senior. 17 years old. President of Drama club. Niece of principal Treize. (see the eyebrow resemblance?)  
  
Relena Darlian   
  
Daughter of Mrs Yuy and always the primary target for Heero's pranks. (Relena Yuy in fic)  
  
Maganacs   
  
Adores, respects and serves Quatre. Somewhat protective of their little master.  
  
Mrs Darlian   
  
Mother of Heero and Relena. (Mrs Yuy in fic) Children problem : Heero and Relena's frequent bickering and Heero's breaking of doorknobs.  
  
Helen   
  
Mother of Duo. Child problem : A son that yaks too much.  
  
Catherine Bloom   
  
Mother of Trowa. Child problem : Son's weird habit of bringing home weird and exotic animals.  
  
Quaterine   
  
Mother of Quatre. Child problems? None!  
  
Sally Po   
  
Mother of Wufei. Child problem : Son's chauvinistic manner. 


	2. Breakthrough

School Dayz Part 1  
  
Breakthrough  
  
Scene of a busy market in Japan. A group of women huddles together and engages in a friendly conversation. Quaterine : So Sally. How's your son? I haven't seen him for quite some time already. Sally : The usual... he still has something against girls. Quaterine : *smiles* It's common for boys his age. He'll grow out of it. Catherine : Well, at least your son talks, Sally. My Trowa hardly speaks at all! I'm so worried he won't get along with the other children in school once the holidays are over. Helen : That's nothing to worry about Catherine! You wouldn't want a son that yaks so much like mine... once he opens his mouth to speak, nothing can shut him up! Sally : *glances around and spots Heero's mother* Mrs Yuy! Where are you going? Mrs Yuy : I'm just dropping by a store to get a new doorknob... *sigh* My son just spoilt another one. Sally : What? Again? How many times did that happen already? We seem to have lost count! Mrs Yuy : Yes, I know. I ALWAYS tell him to open the door GENTLY but he never listens. Oh well, I better get going. Sally : See you then! *directs her attention back to the group* Did I miss out anything? Catherine : No, none at all. We were just talking about my son and his weird habits. He just loves to bring home animals... I can't dry my laundry now that I have a skunk in my backyard. Helen : So it seems that the only one who doesn't have any problems is you, Quaterine. I hear your boy has done well in school. I'm glad our sons are going to the same high school, then maybe your boy could help to discipline mine! *Laughter fills the air* The group eventually disperses and each go their own way.  
  
  
  
  
  
First day of school, 7.30 am, assembly in the hall. The school principal, Treize Khushrenada enters the hall and begins a speech before he starts grouping the students into different classes. Treize : And now for the grouping of classes.  
  
Class 1-1, Yueni, Daniel Takeuchi, Heero Yuy, Daniel A. Fisher, Kuwami Minamino, Tatum W., Win Sevilla Uy, Natasha, Chooi Yu San, Esther K. Ijo, David Håkansson, Noin [ Another one? ], Rachel, Aletta Class 1-3, Cindy, Trowa Barton, Angel. Y [ Guess who? ], Kueh Tze Jun, Leonce Lai, Rhys, Chrystel Chua, Bernard Tan, Noelle Peregrino, Matt Ng, Law Ka Yee, Mike, Chiaki Class 1-4, Stella, Ruby, Anson, Gloria To, Ebony, Nikita, Kyra Winterdawn, Tsuanmi, Chayyori, Lucy, Jenny,  
  
Sandy. B, Quatre Ra..ra..b.. Winner..  
  
Quatre : *sweatdrop* Class 1-7, Duo Maxwell, Anama, Chang Wufei, Felix Lee, Stephanie Gan, Robert Schreier, Pansy, Miwako Yukikawa, Lum Himura, Vincent Chew, Adeliene, Diana, Naohiro Nomura, Philia Maxwell, Evelyn, Karina Lye, Shinji Tang Seng Chee, Justin Josef Villano, Joanny Tan, Becky Lam  
  
[ How come 1-7 have so many people?! ] Treize : Students, please inform the teacher in charge about your chosen extra curricular activities. 


	3. Encounter

School Dayz part 2  
  
Encounter  
  
  
  
2 months later, Friday 6.45am  
  
  
  
The darkness melted away in the daylight. A new day was born. The sun awakened from its long slumber and emerged from its hiding place, lighting up the world with its presence. Its rays streamed in through a window, throwing light on Duo's face. The warmth it generated imbued a sense of familiarity, as if luring Duo away from his sleep, beckoning to him to open his eyes. Wake up Duo... wake up... "Hmm?" Duo reluctantly opened his eyes. Bright glaring light. He shut his eyes and frowned. It was painful to open them. Duo laid in his bed thinking for a while, the covers thrown over his head. "5 minutes... I'll be up in..." Welcome back to dreamland, Duo. 7.20 am "Maaaaa!!! Why didn't you call me up?!" Duo shouted across the room as he frantically shot out of bed and dressed up. He panicked. Negative thoughts raced in his head, he could feel his heart throbbing inside him as he started to pack his bag. "Oh shit!" Duo exclaimed and begin undressing. He realized that he had just slipped his arm into his school pants. "Bye Ma!" He hopped out to the living room and put his pants on at the same time. Stuffing his sandwich into his mouth, he dashed out of the door with a skateboard in his hand. "Dear! Don't forget your lunch!" Helen reminded. "Fuh-gert tit! (forget it)" Duo shouted back munching on the sandwich, his voice in muffles. He was gone in a spilt second.  
  
7.28am (Trowa's usual time for going to school) The morning was peaceful. The streets were beginning to be littered with a few people, either men and children rushing off to work or school, or women strolling to the markets for their daily shopping for groceries. From the distance, soft sounds of wheels on the uneven road were heard... As it got louder, heads turned, only to catch a glimpse of a slim figure speed by. With a pair of rollerblades under his feet and the volume of his Discman blasted to the max, Trowa skated his way to school. Listening to the song and following its rhythm, he dangerously swerved in between vehicles and pedestrians, uprising a commotion among the public. HONK! HONK! Cars skidded to avoid hitting the agile lad. "Stupid kid!" A driver yelled out in a fit of anger. His face was flushed red from the blood rising to his head. "Watch it!" "Hey!" Trowa paid no attention... well... actually, he couldn't hear a damn thing with his headphones on and so he carried on skating, not even aware that he had just awoken almost the whole neighborhood up due to his deafness. Ironic huh?  
  
"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Duo was cursing his bad luck. After he looked at his watch, Duo picked up more speed on his skateboard and zoomed off to school. He still couldn't believe how late he was or how he could actually oversleep. Horrendous thoughts flooded his mind, like giant waves washing in over and over again, pushing out his senses. He wondered what new tortures his teacher, Ms Lucrezia had in store for him this time. Gas chamber? Whipping? Electrocution? Execution?!?! His hair stand on the back of his scalp. A glimmering drop of sweat crawled down his forehead. Numbness enveloped his body, swallowing him down to an endless pit of fear. His vivid imagination got the better of him and his mind drifted off somewhere else, causing him to almost go off the road and heading for a drain. Reality struck him like a sandbag in the face, snapping him out of his state of daze. -Nearby-  
  
Trowa took a glance at his watch before focusing his attention back on the road. "Hm... still early." With his school bag slung over his shoulders, he jumped onto a bench and flipped off it before skating towards a T-junction.  
  
-Even Nearer-  
  
"I still have time! I still have time! Just round the bend and... " Before Duo knew what happened, he collided into something hard, REAL hard. "Itai... did anybody get the number of that gundam?" Duo, though a little dazed, lifted a hand to his head, wondering if his head was still attached to his body. He suspected that it probably rolled off down the street when he couldn't see a thing. A dark shadow towered over him. Duo tilted back his head and looked up. "Am... am I ... dead?" "Hey you! The one with the braid." Trowa's voice was deep and cool. Duo saw two boys, wait, he was seeing double. He shook his head and fixed his eyes on a tall and slim figure. The boy had long spiky bangs that fell over a side of his face, obscuring one eye. His expression was calm. Duo pranced around for his board. "Look! I'm really sorry about this but I gotta get moving." Duo snatched his board and started off for school. Trowa shrugged. He picked up his bag and decided that he should get going as well. Duo sped through the school gates and right past the 5 stone statues of Gundams in their school compound stationed right outside the building. The Gundams were placed there to commemorate them for saving the world many years ago. Right in the middle was Wing Gundam with Deathscythe and Heavyarms on its left and Sandrock and Shenlong on its right. The school's name was also in tribute to Wing Gundam for saving the earth.  
  
Duo flew up the steps on his board. He caught his board in mid-air, landed on the ground on his feet and sprinted off to class. Trowa came into the school a few minutes later and leapt up the flight of steps. He skated into the building and stopped in front of his locker. Taking his time, he took off his skates and kept them in the locker before strolling off to class with his bag slung over his shoulder. 


	4. Punishment

School Dayz Part 3  
  
Punishment 7.48am, classroom 1-7 Everyone paused to listen. Outside on the corridor, the sounds of running footsteps grew heavier. The classroom door flung open and Duo burst in, almost losing his balance and falling flat on his face to kiss the floor. He was wet with perspiration and looked as if he had fallen into the school's swimming pool before arriving. Some concluded that he was late because he went for a swim before class. Everyone paused and turned to look at the American who was bending over with hands on his knees and panting madly. Wufei had his chin supported on his right hand. He stared at Duo for a while before turning away. "Humph! Late again..." "I... I, *pant* sorry I'm late *pant* Ms Lucrezia." Duo was sure that he would pant out his lungs soon. He coughed and inhaled in more air. "Duo Maxwell! Why are you late?!"  
  
  
  
"I... I..." Duo rolled his eyes, scanning his brain for a logical explanation, one that would keep him out of trouble with this woman. "I... errr... I-I knocked down a truck! I meant, a truck knocked me down! Ya, that's it!" He declared out loud, a smug look on his face. "And you're still alive?! I think it knocked the senses out of you! Outside the class! 4 buckets!" Ms Lucrezia ordered, her voice was loud and clear as if she was commanding a troop of soldiers. She continued writing on the board. Duo protested," What?! 4? It used to be 2!" [ means that Duo has been punished countless times already ^_^ ] Her writing came to an abrupt halt and she shot him a menacing look, a look that could kill. The long-haired boy gulped. "Ya, I forgot! It was always 4! Did I say 2? I meant 4!" He placed his skateboard along with his schoolbag on the floor before dashing out of the classroom. Only an idiot would want to stay in there any longer. To him, Ms Lucrezia was like a tigress. He pictured her with fangs and a long tail with black stripes on her behind and couldn't help but stumble into fits of soft laughter. "You seem pretty happy for a guy being punished." Duo recognized the voice as the school janitor's. "Shut up Zechs!" A smile stretched across Zechs' face. "Here. These are for you." Zechs handed Duo 4 buckets of water. "Ms Lucrezia had me prepare them for you before class started today. She had a feeling you'd be late today." Zechs was grinning madly by now. "What?!" Duo couldn't believe what he just heard. "If you don't find these enough, I could provide you with more." Duo picked up a bucket and got ready to throw it at the platinum blond janitor. "You'd better get lost if you don't want to look like you fell into the toilet bowl or something." Zechs laughed. "I'll be seeing you." "What do you mean by that?!" Duo was close to flinging the bucket at him. When Zechs was out of sight, Duo picked up the other 3 buckets and stood obediently outside the classroom. He wished that he could just dig a hole and hide in there now. It would be embarrassing if anyone walked past. The buckets of water shook, forming little ripples on the surface. Duo's arms ached from the weight pulling down on them. He placed the buckets on the floor. "No lazing!" Ms Lucrezia yelled from inside the classroom. "Eep!!" Duo broke into a cold shiver and picked them up again. "Now how on earth did she know?" He looked around furtively and spotted somebody across the corridor. "Are wa...? (That...?)" Duo thought. About a few metres away, right at the other end of the corridor, standing in front of class 1-3 was the guy he had knocked into that morning. He had a bucket balanced on his foot and a headphone worn on his head. Leaning against the wall, Trowa crossed his arms and hummed to the beat of the song. [ we assume it's 'Just Communication' ^_^ ] He seemed to realize that he was being watched and opened his eyes to look at who was staring at him. Duo grinned mischievously and shouted across to Trowa. "I see that you're being punished too! You're luckier! You have only one bucket!" [ maybe Duo had most of the buckets and there wasn't enough so Trowa got only one. Or maybe I'm biased. So, what can you do? Shoot me? DeathAngel ] [ Phoenix takes out heavyarms and blasts DeathAngel P ] [ :p~ yourself! ] Trowa stood upright and turned to face the other latter. He kicked up the bucket and caught it in his hand. Looking at Duo, he bounced the bucket of water on his right hand. "Target lock on..." Duo was taken aback by what he saw. His eyes widened in horror. "Don't tell me he's gonna..." His thoughts trailed off when a bucket soared through the air and headed straight towards him. "DUCK!!" Duo bent down, just in time to avoid being hit in the face. "TONG!" The bucket fell to the floor, its contents were empty except for a few drops of water. The water spilled all over, soaking up the floor. "Why, that bastard!" Duo snarled and gritted his teeth, his anger rising in his head like a hot cloud. "Hey you, the one with the braid!" Duo was wondering where he had heard that phrase before. He turned back to see a Japanese boy soaked wet from head to toe. His eyes were cold and dead and he had a red spot on his forehead from where the bucket had hit him. He looked awfully mad. Duo pondered why this guy would be so idiot as to be standing in a puddle of water. Heero picked up the bucket and shoved it in front of Duo's face. "Did you throw this?" He questioned. He had no idea who had thrown it as he was caught off guard when the bucket hit him. It happened so fast that he didn't see clearly where it had came from. Duo panicked. He waved his hands and frantically shook his head from side to side. "NO, no, no, no, no, it wasn't me!" He was desperately trying to defend himself and remaining as calm as possible. That merciless glare was not helping.. "It was him! The guy with the bad hair day!" Duo pointed to the other end. Both turned to look at Trowa who was listening to his Disc man and snapping his fingers to the beat. He acted as if he was oblivious to everything. Heero shot back to Duo. "It wasn't me! Honest!" By now, Duo was flustering. "I swear it's not me! It was him!" He pointed to Trowa again. This time, Trowa returned their glances. He took off his headphones and pointed to himself, looking as innocent and meek as a lamb. He gave an impression to Heero that he had nothing to do with all that had happened. Heero turned back to Duo again. Duo was at a loss for words. "I... I..." The bell rang. "Fencing class." Heero remembered and ran off. He didn't want to be late for he might be punished in the same way as the other 2 if he did. Duo heaved a sigh of relief and wiped a sweat drop from his forehead. "Whew! Saved by the bell!" The classroom door swung open and Ms Lucrezia stepped out of class, right into the puddle. "What's this? Water? Duo Maxwell! Explain yourself!" "I... I... He..." Duo pointed in every direction. "Clean up this mess and report for detention after school today!" With that, she walked off. "Wait, I didn't...." She stopped in her tracks, her back facing Duo. "N-Nothing! Did I say something? No! I didn't say a thing!" Duo placed a hand behind his head and forced himself to laugh. "Ah... hahahaha...." She marched off. Duo stuck his tongue out at her. Wufei stepped out of class. He glanced at the wet floor and turned to look at Duo before walking off. "Humph! In trouble again." Duo watched Wufei go off. "It's all his fault!" He yelled out in frustration. He searched the area for the guy with a weird hairdo but Trowa was nowhere to be found. 


	5. Friends

School Dayz Part 4  
  
Friends  
  
10.02am The recess bell rang. To a student, this is a heavenly sound for it ends one's misery during classes. All the students eagerly made their way to the cafeteria. The place was soon filled with endless laughter and noise. Fresh aroma of food rose to the air. Students gather around tables and dwell on all sorts of topics. Quatre was no exception. He was quite popular with the students and so had a crowd around him. Duo was too busy eating to actually bother about talking. Wufei, on the other hand, was sitting alone at a table. No one was with him. No one wanted to disturb him anyway for he had this look on his face like he'll bash up anyone who comes near. Duo went over to join his classmate. "Oi! Wufei! Aren't you pretty lonely, sitting here all alone?" Duo grabbed a chair and spun it around. Sitting down, he rested his arms on the support of the chair and looked at the Chinese. Wufei concentrated on his plate of noodles. "C'mon Wu! Say something!" Wufei stopped eating and glared at Duo. "Do you mind? I'm eating here!" "Alright! I get it already! You don't have to stare at me like that. People might get the wrong idea, ya know?" Duo grinned. Squaring his shoulders, Wufei placed down his pair of chopsticks. "Just a joke! Don't take it seriously! Haha..." Duo didn't like the look on his face. Duo shifted his gaze to his right. A blonde stood next to him, a friendly smile on his lips. "Ohayo, Duo! (Morning, Duo!)" Quatre greeted Duo enthusiastically. His blond hair fell a bit over his face, bringing out the blue colour of his eyes. "Yo! Quatre! Hishashiburi da na! (Long time no see!)" Duo raised a hand to greet Quatre. "Grab a seat, pal!" Quatre reached for a seat and sat down next the Duo. "Your friend, Duo?" Duo nodded, stealing a sip of tea from Wufei's cup. Wufei clutched his chopsticks, almost breaking them into half. Quatre turned to Wufei and stretched out his right hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." Wufei looked at the outstretched hand for a while before grasping it and returning a handshake. "I'm Wufei." He said and returned back to eating his noodles. "So, Duo, how have you been all this while?" Quatre started on a conversation. "Nothing much. Been pretty good lately." Duo lied, his fingers played with the tip of his braid. "Yea right." A sarcastic remark came from across the table. Duo shot Wufei a look. Wufei pretended not to notice and ate his noodles heartily. Quatre laughed. Turning his attention back to Quatre, Duo asked,"What about you then? I bet you joined the music department in school." He said casually and took another sip from Wu's cup. The pair of chopsticks snapped. Quatre kept his eyes peeled on Wufei. "Y-Yea...hold on a minute, be right back." The Arabian shot up and went off. Duo watched Quatre make his way to the front of the cafeteria and turned back to Wufei across the table who was trying to control his temper, 2 pairs of short chopsticks in his hand. "What's up with him?" Duo leaned forward to look at Wufei. "Dooshitano, Wufei? (What's wrong?)" [ Bad choice of words, Duo ] Wufei clenched his fists. Just then, Quatre arrived back with a cup of tea in his hand. "For you." Quatre handed the cup over to the enraged boy. "What about me?!" Duo asked the blonde. "You already have a cup." Quatre replied, narrowing his eyes and looking at the cup Duo held in his hand. Wufei was a little surprised by Quatre's actions. He had never encountered anyone as thoughtful as Quatre before in his life. It shocked him for a while for he just sat in his seat without saying a word. Finally, he managed to mutter a word of thanks. "Xie-xie. (Thanks)." Quatre lips formed a slight smile. He was glad he prevented someone from getting killed today. After fencing class, Heero did not go directly to the cafeteria but instead drifted off to the washroom so that he could wash up. He was quite surprised to find that he wasn't alone in the washroom. Usually, at this time, this level's washroom would be empty as all the students would be down in the cafeteria for their break. He recognized the boy immediately but just walked past him to the next sink. Trowa was busy combing his hair in front of the mirror. He saw Heero's reflection in the mirror and recognized Heero by the bump on his forehead but concentrated his efforts on styling his hair. A bottle of hairgel stood at the sink. [ we suspect it's close to being empty. ] Heero turned on the tap and let the cool water run through his fingers. He lowered his head to the sink and gulped down a few mouthfuls of water before lifting up his head to face the mirror. He stared at his reflection for a while. The red spot on his head was prominent. It protruded out like a black ink stain on a sheet of white paper. It looked as if it was there to stay for at least a few days. He rubbed the area hard. The spot began to swell and it grew into a bump. "Damn it!" Heero found that he had only made the situation worse. "I'll have that guy's neck for this!" Trowa stole a quick glance at Heero from the corner of his eye [ the eye that was not obscured by his hair, that is ], he knew what Heero was thinking. Something in Trowa's subconscious mind told him that he should go over and explain things out to Heero regarding the accident that had occured that faithful morning, but common sense told him to drop the idea as it might result in him getting killed. He did not want to risk dying in the washroom. The two pupils continued doing their personal stuff at the sink until a voice came from the door. "The two of you! Get out of here! No one steps into my territory without my permission!" [ toilets can be owned??? ] Both of them stopped what they were doing and turned to see look at the speaker. Heero glanceded at the group of three youths. The notorious OZ gang in the school. "Alex and Myura from class 2-2. Trent from class 3-8. Piece of cake." Heero calculated in his head and smiled slyly, a smile almost completely hidden behind his emotionless face. Trowa just put more water on his hair and continued styling. He just couldn't get it the way he wanted it to be. "Hey! You two freshmen, are you deaf?! I said out of here!" Myura yelled. "You people should know what happens to those idiots who don't listen to us... " Alex quickly added. The three of them broke out into hysterical laughter. [ Mad pigs...-_- ] Heero and Trowa just stared at them, not a bit of expression nor interest on their faces. The two looked at each other before turning back to the sink and carrying on with what they were doing. They didn't really bother much about such things, it would be a complete waste of time. "What?! These 2 obviously haven't heard of us yet! How about giving them a little intro of ourselves, guys?" Trent remarked. "Why not?" Myura supported his suggestion. He took a step forward and swung his fist, aiming straight for Trowa's face. Trowa dodged and caught the fist in his left hand. He delivered a punch right into Myura's abdomen. Myura doubled over in pain. "What?!" Trent was in disbelief. He charged at Trowa. Trowa grabbed Trent by the shoulders and flipped over. Heero stuck out a foot, causing Trent to fall over. Bending down, Heero punched Trent hard in the face and knocked him unconscious. By now, Myura had recovered from the hit and he stood up, planning to attack Trowa from the back. Heero acted quickly. He swung his hand hard, right into Myura's neck. Myura slumped to the floor next to Trent. Trowa ducked under an incoming fist. He placed his hands in his pockets and kicked Alex on the behind. Alex landed at the feet of Heero and looked up at a Heero who greeted him with a kick to the stomach. Alex clutched his stomach and laid on the floor. [ soccer match guys? ] The fight was over...  
  
Trowa grabbed his hairgel and made his way out. Heero stepped over the bodies and walked out, following behind Trowa. They stopped outside to look at each other. Alex stumbled out. "Who... who are you two?" "Heero Yuy..." Heero answered him icily. Trowa didn't reply the question. He didn't think of it as necessary to tell anyone his name. Alex took a long, hard look at Trowa's face. "I know you... you're the school gymnast, Trowa Barton, aren't you? The same guy Lady Une's after... I'll remember the both of you. You haven't heard the last of us yet!" He spat and ran off in a huff, his hands still holding on to his mid-section. Trowa walked off. Heero felt he had no reason to stay either and departed as well. "Trowa Barton..." mumbled Heero as he slinked off into the other direction.  
  
"Heero Yuy..." Trowa recalled the name in his mind. Both understood who the other was to himself... not an enemy but a friend. 


	6. Discovery

School Dayz Part 5  
  
Discovery  
  
10.24am Trowa decided on skipping classes for the rest of the day. He just didn't have the mood to attend classes after that fight. Besides, lessons bored him... All he ever did during classes was to lie on the table and snooze. There was an attempt to pay attention in history class once, but the only words Trowa remembered hearing was 'After colony 195' before shutting off completely and floating on to the land of dreams. He detested biology class the most and always made sure he never attended a lesson. The first lesson he attended had him dissect a white mouse. Of course, he couldn't bear to and slipped the little rodent into his pocket and brought it back home. [ example of Trowa's weird habit ] For that first and last lesson of Biology he attended, he set all the white mice in the laboratory free and caused quite an uproar during school that day. He swore he'll never attend another Biology class in his life again. Trowa headed off to his only favorite spot in the school - the garden. He fell in love with the place ever since he first set eyes on it. It was the perfect hiding place too, who would ever find him among the trees? He made his way to one of the trees, climbed up and settled down on a branch. The squirrels there welcomed him warmly. In fact they love his presence. He had a special gift with animals, making them like him in every way. There, he put on his headphone and started listening to his Discman, at the same time accompanied by a few squirrels. The bell rang, indicating that recess was over. One of the squirrels crawled up his arm and stayed on his shoulder. Trowa just sat there as calm as ever. Who would ever find him? This wasn't his first time here and he has never been found out yet.  
  
10.35am, classroom 1-4 "Today's art lesson... Nature." The Art teacher, Lady Une spoke to the class of 1-4. Chatter could still be heard among the students. Quatre sat there as usual, attentive. "Nature, now that shouldn't be a problem... " he was deep in thought until someone patted him on his shoulder. "C'mon! We're heading for the garden today!" his partner exclaimed in excitement. Quatre smiled and nodded in agreement and he took the necessary equipment along with him. He was going to enjoy today's art lesson alot. 10.41am, school garden As soon as he arrived at his destination, Quatre left on his own to explore the place, also in search of something he was fond of to draw. He had always loved the garden as it was one of the only places where the wonders of Mother Nature could be seen and appreciated. He bent down to observe one of the flowers that had grown out of the garden floor. Just as he was about to pick up his pencil and start sketching, he heard a funny sound coming from ahead. "Now what was that?" Curiosity filled him. He neglected the flower for he was eager to find out what was up ahead... for now. As he got closer, the sound got louder. "Music?" he wondered, confused. All he got to was a tree. There was really nothing special about it, just that it played... music? Now that was weird. "I never knew trees played music." he said softly. "Wait..." he looked up. To his surprise, he saw a boy on a tree branch with his eyes closed listening to a Discman on his lap. A squirrel crawled around happily. So that was where the music came from. Wasn't this boy supposed to be having lessons now? "Excuse me." Quatre started, hoping that the boy would hear him somehow but he guessed the music he was listening to was a little too loud. Much TOO loud. "Er... excuse me?" Quatre repeated. Still no response. Quatre sighed. He looked up once again. The squirrel was staring down at him from the boy's lap. Guess the squirrel had even taken notice of him before the boy himself. Quatre smiled as he looked at the rodent. He wondered how it got along so well with the boy. "How did you find me?" A voice came from above as Quatre noticed that the latter had finally realized his presence. He had taken off his headphone. "Your music... Don't you think it's a little... too loud?" Quatre replied, his eyes fixed on the unusually long and spiky forelock of the boy. "Oh really?" the mysterious lad shrugged. "I'm used to it." "It's amazing you aren't deaf after listening to music THAT loud." "......" Trowa patted the squirrel on his shoulder. Quatre sighed. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." This guy's pretty deaf after all. "By the way, what are you doing here? Aren't you having lessons now?" Quatre raised his voice and spoke a little louder. He inquired politely, making sure he didn't sound too rude. "I just don't feel like attending it now." Trowa replied casually. The squirrel crawled up to his head and settled in between his hair. "Er.. okay..... they seem to like you alot." "Animals won't fear you if you're not their enemy. They're very frank." Upon saying that, another squirrel scampered its way down the tree and approached Quatre. It stood in front of him, as if inviting him to come forward to stroke it. Quatre walked over and bent down to touch it. He was surprised to find how tame this creature was. Quatre had never been this close to a squirrel before for they always run away and was out of sight whenever anyone approached. He gingerly picked up the squirrel with both hands and cuddled it closely to him. "So, may I ask, what's yo..." Quatre's words were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. "Quatre, who are you talking to?" Lady Une asked Quatre gently in a sweet tone. She wondered why Quatre was talking to a tree. The boy must be getting sick! Quatre jumped a little when he heard her voice. Anyone would. He was quite startled to see her here as he expected her to be with the rest of the class. The squirrel hopped off Quatre's arms and scampered up the tree. "Well?" she began to walk towards Quatre. Every step she took made Quatre's heart race faster. His heart pounded in beat to her steps. He tried hard to think of what to say to her. "I... er... I was talking to the squirrel!" "Squirrels can't talk. I'm positive I heard a familiar voice somewhere." She stopped under the tree and looked up. Trowa looked down at her but didn't say a thing. "What's this? Trowa Barton?! Get down here this instance!" Lady Une whipped out a walkie-talkie. "I have located Trowa Barton and his hideout. Location is the garden tree northeast of the shed." Trowa did a flip and landed on the ground. It was amazing that the squirrel managed to stay on his head. He wondered how Lady Une managed to change her personality so fast.  
  
  
  
Lady Une was the school discipline mistress. She worked closely next to principal Treize and was always seen to be somewhere around him. Before her career as a teacher, she was serving in the army as a military commander. Rumours had it that the Arabian boy, Quatre Raberba Winner was her favorite and her 'pet' among the entire school community. She faced problems trying to track down the notorious school gymnast, Trowa Barton as he was often nowhere to be found. This may be the reasons as to why she was like a mirror, possessing split personalities. Striking fear into the hearts of the school population, she is therefore known as 'The mobile detention room.' "You're busted! Trowa Barton! I'm going to start patrolling the garden to make sure you don't skip classes again!" A wide triumphant smile formed on her lips. "March off to detention! And take that squirrel off your head!" Trowa gently took the squirrel off his head and placed it on a branch. "Wait here for me, I'll take you home after school today." [ Another example of Trowa's weird habit ] He walked off back to school with Lady Une trailing him at the back. She wasn't going to let him out of her sight. Quatre watched quietly as the two disappeared into the distance. "Trowa Barton.... so that's his name....." 


	7. Detention

School Dayz Part 6  
  
Detention Detention class 1.00pm Students sent to detention class had to stay in there for self-study until they were allowed to go. The detention class was always locked up to ensure that students do not leave the place. The school was pretty high-tech so the detention door had an auto lock system whenever it slided close. No teachers were placed in charge of the room. Students had to identify themselves in front of the door before entering. There was absolutely no way one could escape detention class. After school ended, Duo walked up to the door of the detention room. The word 'DETENTION' on the door made him shudder. "This wretched place again... I might as well move into this room and live here." Duo's head drooped and he sighed. Today was definitely his unluckiest day ever. His day was ruined the very moment he bumped into the weird guy with the weird hairdo. He told himself he was going to avoid that weirdo at all costs, for that guy's a walking magnet that attracts trouble. Duo reached out his hand to place it on a scanner on the door. His hand stopped halfway in mid-air before contact. A wave of uncertainty swept over him, a feeling that urged him not to go in there, calling him away from the door. He wiped the feeling away from his mind. He was going to get into trouble with Ms Lucrezia again if he did not report for detention. She might give him a life-time sentence in detention in fact. Duo touched the grey screen. "Please identify yourself." Duo sighed. "Duo Maxwell. Class 1-7." He was familiar with the procedure. "Data match. Please proceed." The door slided open and he stepped in. The door shut tight behind him. He skimmed the area for an empty seat. Then he saw something... that familiar hairdo, that weird hairdo..... Duo backed away to the door. He felt his whole world crumbling down before him. A feeling of a ton of bricks thrown down onto his head. Turbulent waves crashing at him, drowning him. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Duo suddenly screamed out. He dashed for the door and started clawing furiously at the door. "LEMME OUT!!!!! LEMME OUT!!!! OUT! OUT! OOOOUUUUUT!!!!" But his efforts were in vain. The door could not be opened from the inside except until when the time was up or by the school staff. That is, the principal, teachers and the janitor. "I WANT OUTTA HERE!!!!" Duo screamed at the top of his voice, as if he was afraid that nobody could hear him. "LEMME OOOUUUUUT!!!!!!!" He began banging his fists on the metallic door. Helplessness was over him. Then, he shouted out a word which he thought was the most appropriate to use in his situation. "HAAAAY-EEEEELP!!!!!!!!!" Outside, a bunch of students strolled past the room. They swallowed hard and a streak of fear flashed through them. They turned to one another, "Is detention that horrible?" The group fell silent for a while and broke into a cold sweat. Right at that spot, each individual swore that they would never, ever get in trouble with Lady Une. They did not wish to go through what this poor guy was experiencing now. Wufei happened to pass by at this instance and only one thing struck his mind, "Must be that nut case Duo." and he went off to attend his martial arts class. Inside the detention room, every student shot Duo a look of astonishment. Is this guy out of his mind?! Trowa watched Duo's antics in silence. He didn't react to Duo's actions but instead laid his head down on the table and went back to sleep. That raving lunatic had caused quite a disturbance. It would be a miracle if nobody heard him. Zechs arrived at the scene in a few minutes. He opened the door and a panicky Duo dashed out. Zechs grabbed Duo by the braid and pulled him back. "Alright, Duo, what's wrong with you?" "I'm NOT staying in there with that, that jinx!" Duo pointed to a sleeping Trowa, a harmless Trowa that scared Duo out of his wits. Zechs raised an eyebrow and shoved him back inside the room. The door closed tight. Duo started wailing. Eventually, everyone got used to the racket and took no notice. When the two hours were up, Duo was the first to run out. He grabbed his board and bag and hit the road. There was no turning back. Trowa walked to his locker and fished out his blades. Nearby, he overheard a few students' conversation. "That Duo's gone mad today!" "Wonder what he saw that made him react like that?" "Don't know... but it must be something really horrible." Trowa strolled off to the garden tree where the squirrel was, waiting for him. He stretched out his hand and let it climb up to his shoulder. Skating away from the school compound, Trowa thought back on the three people he had met that day. Heero... Duo... and.... Quatre.  
  
  
  
He sat on the steps and put on his skates before starting off for home. Right out on the streets, cars screeched to a halt and sounds of horns filled the road.  
  
Catherine was out in the front yard hanging out the clothes. She stopped and turned to see Trowa when she heard the gate opening. "Okaeri! (Welcome back!)" She greeted her son gaily when he stepped into the front yard. "Trowa? What's that in your bag?" She spotted a bushy tail sticking out of his bag. "It's a squirrel." Trowa replied his mother, sitting on the steps of the porch and untied the laces of his skates. "Another one?" "Ah." Trowa nodded. He picked up his bag and opened the front door. "Trowa..." Catherine started to say. Trowa looked at her. "Smile." She continued. Trowa managed a slight smile. He went into the house. He slipped on a pair of slippers and made his way to his room, grabbing a bottle of milk on his way there. Turning the knob of the door, he stepped in and placed his bag and skates on the floor. Then, he poured the milk into a pan and left it on the floor before making his way to the bed and slumping into it. He sat up and pulled off the covers, revealing a fat chinchilla. (Just in case you don't know, a chinchilla's a furry thing that looks like a mixture of a hamster and squirrel.) Picking it up, he placed it on his stomach and laid his head on the pillow. A white mouse squirmed out from beneath the pillow, nearly suffocated by all the hair. The squirrel emerged from his bag and climbed up the bed. A cat slinked its way to the pan of milk with a skunk following behind. [ We shall not dwell on how many more animals Trowa has in his room, it'll probably never end ]. Trowa looked at the ceiling. A breeze floated into the room from the verandor and the curtains flapped. Fatigue fell over him and Trowa closed his eyes and went to sleep. 


	8. Weekend

School Dayz Part 7  
  
Weekend  
  
Saturday afternoon, 12.30pm "Bye mum! I'm leaving now!" He turned back to look at his mother from the front door, putting on his sneakers. Helen was about to open her mouth to speak when Duo quickly added. "Don't worry mum, I'll be back for dinner!" He said with a smile and winked at his mother as he closed the door.  
  
Duo got all his homework done the night before for he wanted enjoy himself today. After the almost entire week of bad luck, he just needed a break, badly. Especially after meeting up with the guy with the funny hairstyle in school. "He's a jinx!" Duo thought. NEVER would he want to see that guy ever again! He had gotten him into so much trouble with Ms Lucrezia and not to mention that Japanese boy. Lucky for him, the bell rang... otherwise he'll be minced meat by now.  
  
"I think, I'll go have lunch first." He was beginning to feel hungry. He had woken up late this morning and had decided on skipping breakfast. He speeded up on his skateboard and made his way to the nearest Macs. "Let me see, it'll take me 5 minutes to reach there if I travel at this speed." Duo was familiar with the area and so he could roughly estimate how long the journey would take. Moving along Duo looked left and right at all the food stalls along the road. He was so engrossed in looking at food that he nearly knocked someone down. He braked just in time before coming into impact with the pedestrian.  
  
Before Duo could say 'sorry', the other person apologized first.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching my way..." A blonde boy bent over and bowed repeatedly. Duo squatted down and stuck his face under the other boy's head. "Hi!" Duo greeted Quatre cheerfully.  
  
"Ah! Duo!" Quatre exclaimed. "I didn't know it was you!"  
  
Duo laughed, his smile stretched from ear to ear. "You haven't changed one bit Quatre! Still as thoughtful as ever!"  
  
Quatre blushed. "You too, Duo, the chatterbox..."  
  
"You barbie doll!" [ childhood nickname given to Quatre for he was an experimental specimen for his sisters ]  
  
"Jabber mouth!" Quatre retaliated.  
  
"Golden retriever!" Duo quickly snapped back.  
  
"Ok... ok... enough with the nicknames already. Where are you going Duo?" Quatre finally gave in to the argument and laughed.  
  
"Gonna grab a bite, you?"  
  
"I just came from the library and was intending to go for lunch until..."  
  
Duo cut off his words. "Good! Then, you can accompany me!" And he dragged Quatre along with him.  
  
Wufei was walking around when he came across a shop and remembered that he needed to get an item. He entered the store and moved to the hair products section. After standing in front of the shelf of hair gel for a couple of minutes, he finally found the brand he wanted and stretched out his hand to reach for the bottle. "Better grab it fast, last bottle left." Upon touching the bottle, he pulled it out from the shelf. There was a hand attached to it... Wufei peered through the hole where the bottle had been and saw lots of hair and one eye.  
  
On the other side of the shelf, Trowa had his whole right hand through the shelf and was reluctant to let go of the bottle. He pulled his hand back. Wufei lost his balance and knocked into the shelf, his hand still grasping onto the last bottle. [ We repeat, LAST bottle.] He stood up properly and pulled back on his right hand. Now, Trowa wasn't going to give up that bottle, ya know? So he pulled it back. A miniature tug-of-war had begun.....  
  
Duo and Quatre were walking along the streets when they came upon a particular store and stopped outside. Looking through the glass window, they saw two guys fighting over a bottle of hair gel.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed. He immediately recognized the boy. "AHHH! JINX!!" Duo yelled out. Quatre walked to the entrance of the shop. "I have to go in there and apologize to Trowa. It was all because of me that he got caught by Lady Une." Quatre thought and recalled the incident. He felt awfully bad. Duo grabbed Quatre by the arm. "Are you crazy!? You wanna go into this shop?! That jinx's in there!!!" Duo was pointing into the shop, his hand shaking non-stop and shouting at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I... I have to talk to someone in there... " Quatre answered, covering his ears. Duo was deafening.  
  
"Do it another day!"  
  
"But... but.. "  
  
Duo dragged a reluctant Quatre away. "Someday you'll thank me for this Quatre."  
  
The tug of war continued. Neither party wanted to give in. As the war prolonged, each person grew irritated and used more force. Their pulling resulted to yanking. It looked as if their arms were going to come off soon.  
  
Wufei was fuming. He was so blinded by his anger that he let out a loud grunt and tugged hard, using all his might. Trowa felt a strong force pulling at his arm. He felt himself get thrown forward and lost his balance. His whole body slammed into the shelf. The shelf quaked. Wufei looked at his right hand, the bottle was there. "HA! I got it!" Wu announced, proud at his achievement. The shelf tumbled to one side and timbered on Wufei. [ Sorry, Wufei fans! ]  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Wufei watched as the shelf came crashing down on him. It hit another shelf behind him and toppled it, causing it to hit the other shelves, bringing them down with it. Wufei ran out from under the fallen shelf and dashed out of the store. He didn't want to stay there any longer nor meet up with the shop owner. Intuition had him turn into the first alley he saw. The next sight shocked him greatly. His tug-of-war opponent was taking cover in the same alley as him. Trowa had decided not to stay there either after he saw the shelf collapsed.  
  
Both stayed in the alley to catch their breaths back. From there, they could hear the shopkeeper's loud cursing and swearing outside. They turned to look at each other. Wufei couldn't help but smile at Trowa. Though Trowa was expressionless, he found the situation quite amusing too.  
  
"You run pretty fast." Wufei remarked, catching his breath back. He paused to think for a while before speaking again. "I'm Wufei. What about you?"  
  
Trowa thought for a while. "Names don't really matter to me.... but if you must know, then you can call me Trowa... Trowa Barton."  
  
"Trowa? The school gymnast?? I've heard of you. I also heard that you're wanted by Lady Une for skipping classes."  
  
Trowa shrugged. "Well, that's what you heard..." He walked out to the streets.  
  
Duo raised the cup to his lips and drank a big mouthful of Coke. He was thirsty after the yelling and shouting a while ago. "Who was the jinx you were making a big fuss about, Duo?" Quatre asked and took a bite out of his burger, the ketchup oozed out and stained the edges of his lips a little.  
  
"Pfffttt!!!" went Duo. The MacDonald's glass window had a patch of Coke smeared all over it.  
  
"W-What's wrong?" Quatre asked, a red moustache was visible above the mouth.  
  
"That jinx..." Duo stopped to wipe the Coke off his mouth, "...is the guy with the bad hair day in that store I just dragged you away from."  
  
"You mean Trowa?"  
  
"So that's the guy's name, huh? How did you meet him?" Duo took another sip out of his drink.  
  
"I found him in a tree."  
  
"Pfffttt!" went Duo again.  
  
Quatre put down his burger and wiped the Coke off his face. "Yea... a tree. He was up in a tree when I found him." He picked up a fry and popped it in his mouth. "How about you?"  
  
"I met him on the way to school, outside my class, in detention room and on the way here and all he brought me was BAD LUCK!!" Duo sat down and inhaled. He had gotten really agitated. Quatre stood up and apologized to the other people around who had stopped to look at Duo. "Gomen nasai. (Sorry) I'm sorry for disturbing all." Quatre bowed repeatedly, a look of dismay on his face. He sat down after everyone went back to their meal.  
  
"Oh... so, erm.. how's school?" Quatre attempted to change the subject in case his friend wastes his Coke again.  
  
"Pretty boring. Ms Lucrezia keeps picking on me. I ended up in detention at least a dozen times already." Duo started counting his fingers. "But, I met some new friends in school. There's this guy who absolutely hates girls and all he ever talks about is justice and righteousness and honour. He's good at martial arts though, I've seen him trash up some people during his practice. Oh wait, I think you met him yesterday, didn't you? That guy was Wufei." Quatre nodded. Duo continued rattling off his life story.  
  
"Oh no.... he'll never finish at this rate." Quatre thought.  
  
So, the two stayed at MacDonald's for the rest of the day until Duo decided that he had to run home for dinner. Fortunately for Quatre. ^_^  
  
5.45pm, Winner House Quatre decided to walk home from the fast-food restaurant. With a handful of books in his hands, he stepped into the mansion and took off his shoes. "Tadaima! (I'm home!)" His voice rang out through the place.  
  
"Okaeri! (Welcome back!)" A chorus of voices greeted him. Rashid came forward with a whole army of Maganacs behind him. "Quatre-sama! You should have called me to pick you up!"  
  
"I...er, didn't want to bother you, Rashid. I thought you would be busy with work so I decided to come home alone." Quatre replied, his eyes never left the horde of people behind Rashid.  
  
"Then, you could have called any one of us!" Abdul interrupted.  
  
"It's not safe for you to be going around the streets alone!" Another added.  
  
"What if something happened to you? We would never forgive ourselves if any misfortune befell upon you!"  
  
"Quatre-sama!!" Everyone shouted out. [ sounds familiar? ]  
  
  
  
"Ah... " Quatre didn't know what to say. Their outburst had startled him.  
  
The Maganacs were this group of 40 men indebted to Father Winner. They had watched over Quatre when he was a toddler and had sworn to protect and serve Quatre until their death. It was only natural that they should feel worried for their little master.  
  
"I'll, er... call for you all the next time I go out." He answered uneasily, shifting his gaze to a corner. "Then if you will all excuse me, I wish to go to my room now." Upon finishing his sentence, someone took the books out of his hands and another brought him a pair of slippers. "Arigato minna-san. (Thank you everybody)" Quatre said again, over and over. Though he had received this sort of treatment from the Maganacs since a kid, he still couldn't get used to it.  
  
"Thank you all. I appreciate your efforts very much, Thank you." He said as he pushed the last member of the Maganacs out of his room. Feeling thirsty after talking so much, he decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. His hand reached out for the door and he turned the golden knob. The door opened and there stood the Maganacs smiling at him. Quatre slammed the door closed. Forget about the drink. The little master didn't feel thirsty anymore. He walked off to his table and picked up his sketch book. Flipping through it, he stopped at a page. On the white sheet of paper was a sketch of the mysterious boy he had gotten into trouble the day before. Quatre felt that Trowa in the trees along with the squirrels around made a good picture so he had stood under the tree and sketched him for a while before speaking to him. Staring at the picture for a while, Quatre decided that he was going to find and apologize to Trowa.  
  
he Chang House, 6.00pm  
  
Sally called for Wufei from outside the dojo. Inside, Wufei was practising his martial arts. He stopped when he heard his mother call for him. Before stepping out of the dojo, he bowed respectfully and then went off.  
  
"Wufei!" Sally called again.  
  
"I hear you already! Women..." Wufei walked into the dining area and sat down at the table. Sally brought out a few plates of food. Wufei took a deep breath. "Father, Mother, Grandfather, Grandmother, Aunties, Uncles, please eat." he respectfully said. [ It's Chinese tradition to invite your elders to eat before starting a meal ] He picked up the pair of chopsticks and tapped it on the table. With a bowl of rice in his right, I mean left hand [ I can't get used to it! I'm left-handed!! DeathAngel ] [ Haha Phoenix ] he lifted it to his mouth and started eating.  
  
"Sally, your son is so well brought up! So polite!" Wufei's aunty started to comment on his good behaviour. "So big already! The last time I saw him, he was just this small lad! Sally, he's going to grow taller than you very soon!" She cooed. "So handsome!"  
  
[ -_- *Both falls off chair* Handsome eh? I think that was a killer - P & D.A ] [ As Chinese, we experience this ALOT! Phoenix ]  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. [ When we mean rolled his eyes, we didn't mean taking out his eyeballs and rolling it across the floor ] "Not again... why do I have to go through this whenever we have a reunion dinner?" Wufei turned to his aunty and smiled.  
  
"So sweet, your boy!" Aunty squealed. She leaned forward and pinched Wufei on the cheeks, shaking his head from left to right as she held on to his face.  
  
Wufei clutched his chopsticks. [ Not again! ] He forced a smile and laughed a little. His cheeks hurt a great deal. "Let go of me, you stupid woman..." He thought in his mind. After what seemed like an eternity, Aunty finally released her firm grip. Wufei tucked in and ate as quickly as he could. After which he excused himself and made off outside to a playground near his place. He settled down on a swing and started rocking himself slowly. The hinges creaked a little as the swing moved. It was breezy and the wind whipped past his face. Wufei kicked at the sand under his feet.  
  
"I knew you would be here!" A voice suddenly came from nowhere.  
  
Wufei glanced up and his eyes fell on a long haired Chinese girl. "Oh, it's only you, Nataku."  
  
This girl was Meiran. She was Wufei's neighbour and had grown up with him. Nataku was just a nickname she adopted and Wufei had been referring her by that name since they were little.  
  
"At least look more enthusiastic to see me!"  
  
"What do you want, woman?"  
  
She sat down on the swing next to Wufei. "Nothing... I just felt like coming here."  
  
"You're a nosy one, woman."  
  
"Say all you want, man."  
  
"Just shut up, will you, woman?"  
  
"Why should I, man? It's my mouth after all, man. I'll say whatever I want, man." stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Humph! Women."  
  
"Men."  
  
The wind blew past with a few dried leaves floating by. They remained silent as the sun sank into the horizon. Streaks of red and orange coloured the sky. The clouds moved by slowly, their shades of light blue complementing the sky colour.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Meiran started again, staring in awe at the magnificent view of the sunset.  
  
"Um."  
  
Meiran turned to look at Wufei. With a smile on his face, he looked on at the far end of the sky. Meiran's lips curled. She turned back to the sun. The duo sat there on the swings, watching as the sun setted into the distance.... 


	9. Accident

School Dayz Part 8  
  
Accident  
  
Monday morning, 7.10am The silence of the peaceful morning was shattered by a high-pitched and ear piercing shriek from the house of the Yuy family.  
  
"Mummmmiieee!!!" Relena screamed out from the bathroom. "Heero swapped the toothpaste with the facial wash!"  
  
"Heero! Stop disturbing your sister!" Mrs Yuy screamed out. It was like a daily routine so she didn't really bother much.  
  
Heero was up in his room clicking away at his personal laptop. He was doing some last minute studying for a test that day. Studying, according to him was hacking into the school computer and obtaining the test questions. Heero's an intelligent Japanese boy. He excels in all sorts of sports but he does extremely well in track. You can say he's an all rounder.  
  
"Ninmu kanryo." He shut his laptop tight and proceeded to his drawer to take his school uniform out. Slipping on the black outfit, he straightened the collar. Heero wasn't used to it yet. The collar felt uncomfortable on his neck and he wished he could just wear his normal tanktop and spandex to school instead. Lifting his hand, he felt his forehead. The bump on his head was beginning to fade. An idea sank into his head. He smiled slyly and crept out of his room, heading to Relena's.  
  
  
  
While in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the family, Mrs Yuy heard sounds of hurried footsteps travelling from the stairway. Relena was screaming from upstairs. Heero must have done something to her again. "Heero! Take your breakfast first before leaving!" She shouted amidst the screams and squeals of her daughter.  
  
No response. Sounds of footsteps running to the main door.  
  
"Wait, Heero! Close the door..." The door slammed closed, quaking the whole house. Something metallic fell to the floor. "Gently..." She completed her sentence. Not again...  
  
During assembly that morning, Treize has announced that there was an upcoming musical and he required a band and a large number of students to be involved in it. He had combined 3 classes together to form the band. These classes were 1-3, 1-4 and 1-5.  
  
Professor G was conducting a science lesson with class 1-7 in the laboratory. Seated at the back in a corner were Duo and Wufei. Next door was the principal, Treize himself, conducting a practice with the 3 selected classes.  
  
Music room  
  
Quatre stepped into the music room with his violin in his hand. There were a number of students in the room who had arrived before him. Treize began to divide the classes into sections.  
  
"Quatre, please come over here." Treize beckoned for Quatre to move to an area and join another group.  
  
"Hai..." Quatre took his violin along with him and walked over to the other side. He was about to seat himself when he spotted a familiar hairdo.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre thought, his eyes widening. "It's Trowa, isn't it?" Quatre walked over to the green-eyed latter. Treize was still directing the other students around. Trowa looked up when he noticed a shadow forming over him.  
  
"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. Do you still remember me? I... I was the one who got you discovered by Lady Une. Sumimasen deshita... (I'm sorry...)" Quatre lowered his head and bowed. "Honto ni... doomo sumimasen. (Really, I'm very sorry.)" Quatre bowed again.  
  
".........."  
  
"I'm really sorry. I wanted to apologize to you earlier but I didn't have the chance to, so when I saw you, I told myself I had to come over and apologize to you no matter what." Quatre remained in a bowing position.  
  
"It's okay... " Trowa finally spoke.  
  
"But... but..." Quatre started to protest.  
  
"It wasn't your fault..."  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"Don't blame yourself.... it wasn't your fault...." Trowa repeated.  
  
Quatre stood there surprised for a while, rooted to the floor. He nodded and returned to his seat.  
  
When Treize started singing, [ Treize can sing! ] Quatre raised the violin to his shoulder and began playing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Trowa slowly lifting the flute to his lips. Quatre smiled and continued on, the music surrounding him.  
  
Science laboratory "After the demonstration, students please proceed to the front to collect the necessary apparatus. Please be sure to check which item you have taken before starting the experiment. We would like to avoid any unnecessary accidents here." Professor G repeated for the 4th time. The students were getting awfully restless especially Duo.  
  
"Mushroom head's getting senile here. He repeated the same sentence over and over again." Duo practically shouted to Wufei who was just sitting next to him.  
  
"...... We would like.." Professor G repeated again.  
  
"To avoid any unnecessary accidents here." Duo sighed and completed the sentence along with Professor G. "It's useless for him to keep repeating himself... the music next door's drowning out his voice! I can hardly hear him except for that last sentence!" Duo remarked aloud to Wufei. "WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!" Wufei shouted back to Duo. "THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD!!"  
  
Duo sighed again. "NEVER MIND!! JUST MOVE TO THE FRONT TO GET THE APPARATUS!!! I'LL GO GET THE REST OF THE STUFF!!!!!" He shouted even louder this time.  
  
"WHAT??!!" came a reply from Wufei.  
  
Duo pointed to the front.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" came the same reply.  
  
Duo grabbed Wufei by the ear and bellowed. "I SAID GET THE APPARATUS!!!!!"  
  
Wufei punched Duo in the face. "I HEAR YOU ALREADY!! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M DEAF OR SOMETHING!!" He stormed off to the front. Duo held on to his nose. It hurts like hell...  
  
Duo walked to the other side to get some items. "What was the thing which Professor G instructed us to take?" Duo pondered. "Was it this white stuff or the other white stuff?" Duo stared at the contents of the bottles. "Oh never mind... I'll just take any. I bet they're all the same after all." Duo grabbed the bottle and trotted happily over to his seat. Wufei was back already. Duo took off the cap of the bottle and poured some of the white stuff into a beaker. He placed the beaker above the fire. "Duo. Wufei. Come over here." Professor G called out.  
  
The two didn't hear.  
  
"DUO! WUFEI!" Professor G called again.  
  
Duo jumped in his seat. Wufei looked up. [ wow! This guy can hear! ] Duo ran up to the front. Wufei looked at their experiment and turned to look at the other tables. Their experiment seemed to be slower in showing results. Wonder why? Before Wufei left the table, thinking that it'll speed up the reaction, he turned up the fire.  
  
Lady Une made her way to the music room. She wanted to know how things were going. If necessary, she would assist Treize in conducting the practice. She opened the door and stepped in. Everyone's head turned to face her.  
  
"Go on! I just came in to see how all of you were doing, that's all. I see that you're doing well." she commented.  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Lady. If there is any help I need, I will call for you. Please do not worry." Treize turned back to the students. "Ja, hajimemasho. (Let's began.)"  
  
Lady Une smiled. She turned to make her way to the door. Just as she was about to reach for the doorknob... KA-BOOOM!!!! Up on the 2nd level, Heero jerked and sat up right. What on earth was that?  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see the hole in the wall. They could see what was on the other side of the wall. The dust settled and everyone coughed a little.  
  
In the laboratory, everyone's attention focused on the table where the explosion had occurred. It was Duo's and Wufei's table. They turned to look at the two.  
  
Wufei covered his face with a hand. Duo blushed. "Oops?" he softly muttered.  
  
Ms Lucrezia raced to the scene. She glanced at the table and turned to Duo and Wufei.  
  
"This is bad..." Duo said.  
  
"REAL bad..." Wufei added on.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL!!! CHANG WUFEI!!!!! CLEAR UP THE MESS YOU TWO HAVE MADE AND THEN OFF TO DETENTION!!!!!!!!" Ms Lucrezia's voice could be heard throughout the entire school.  
  
Heero thought he heard Ms Lucrezia's voice from somewhere nearby. "Must be my imagination." he thought and went back to doing his test. "This is easy." [ And we wonder why... ]  
  
"Duo Maxwell...." Quatre and Trowa thought at the same time. "Again..."  
  
Treize smiled. "We'll continue another day." He announced and walked off to his office. Lady Une followed behind.  
  
For the rest of the day, the students in the laboratory and music room spent their time helping out to clean up the mess. While cleaning up, Quatre went over to the laboratory [ through the hole ] to look for Duo. He found Wufei with him at their charcoaled table cleaning up the mess.  
  
"Duo, nice job you did there on the wall." Quatre looked back at the hole. "You could have used the door, you know?" Quatre was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Haha... very funny." came a dead tone.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Quatre answered meekly. "But seriously, what happened here?"  
  
"I don't know. All I remember was I went to collect the powdery stuff and Wufei went to get the apparatus and then Professor G called us to the front and I went up and Wufei was still.... at the table..." Duo's words trailed off and he turned to look at Wufei. Wufei looked away. "Just look at the mess here!" Wufei attempted to change the subject. Duo glared at the Chinese. "What the hell did you do back then?!" Duo barked.  
  
"I merely turned up the heat."  
  
"MERELY?!?!"  
  
"Matte, Duo. (Wait, Duo)" Quatre sounded out. "The experiment you did can't explode due to high heat. I did this before." Quatre explained logically and searched around for something. He bent down and picked up bits of the broken bottle. Pinching a small amount of the white powder from the bits of broken glass, he brought it to his nose and smelt it. "Duo! The powder you took was not for the experiment! This thing is explosive!"  
  
It was Wufei's turn to glare at Duo. Duo glanced around for backup. He saw someone come through the hole holding a flute and violin in his hand. "OMIGOSH! IT'S...!" Duo backed away. He grabbed Quatre by the shoulders and shook him. "You mean that guy was in there all this while?!"  
  
"Y-Y-Yea." Quatre found that he couldn't speak properly with Duo shaking him like that.  
  
"OH MY GUNDAM!!!!!" Duo slapped his forehead. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei's eyes fell on the American who looked like he was going into a state of insanity again. "I finally get it! That jinx's next door, that's why!" Duo accusingly pointed a finger directly at Trowa. Trowa was puzzled as to why this long-haired boy reacted this way whenever he was with him. He walked over to Quatre, intending to pass the violin over to its owner. Duo pulled Quatre back and whipped out his cross from inside his uniform. He flashed it in front of Trowa's face. "GET BACK!! I'M WARNING YOU! GET BACK!!" [ We could have sworn we saw a HUGE sweatdrop above Trowa's head ]  
  
"Err... Duo. I think you're over-reacting here." Quatre tried to calm the boy down.  
  
"OVER-REACTING?! WHO'S OVER-REACTING?!"  
  
"You." The 3 replied in unison.  
  
"I don't understand you, Duo." Wufei remarked. "You're just like a woman."  
  
Trowa moved over to Quatre and handed him the violin. "Here. You left this over at the other side."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Duo ran off. Quatre sighed before he proceeded. "Oh well, I was intending to introduce you to Duo over there. Since we're here, Trowa, meet Wufei. Wufei, this is Trowa."  
  
"I know. I met him before." Wufei looked to Trowa and they both recalled the hairgel incident that weekend.  
  
Just then, Ms Lucrezia came along. "Having a conference boys? Get back to work!" she ordered. The three scattered like a pack of mice.  
  
1.02pm Heero walked down the stairs and made his way to the school's exit after the bell went. He went past the laboratory and peered in. A hole. "Where did that come from?" Heero thought. He shrugged and walked out of school.  
  
  
  
In detention class sat Duo and Wufei waiting anxiously for the 3.00pm bell to go off. 


	10. Audition

School Dayz Part 9  
  
Audition  
  
Tuesday morning, 7.30, assembly in the hall Treize started that morning with an announcement. "Due to an unfortunate accident yesterday, the science laboratory and the music room next to it will not be accessible to students until repairs for the two rooms are completed." His voice echoed through the enclosed area, waking up a few sleeping students and stirring up uneasiness in the two who nearly bombed the whole school down the day before. Duo fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat while Wufei just kept his head low. The infamous gymnast was nowhere to be found. Late as usual... Quatre broke into stifles of laughter upon hearing the announcement. The Japanese boy nodded and finally fell asleep, giving up on his effort to stay awake. Treize added on by saying that the audition for the musical would be on that morning after assembly.  
  
After Assembly The hall was scattered with students auditioning for the roles along with the three classes selected for the band. Quatre was one among them whereas the other three (excluding Trowa) went off and back to their classes. Duo and Wufei didn't give a damn about the musical. Heero, on the other hand, was too sleepy so he just followed the crowd out of the hall. [ Where the heck is Trowa?! ]  
  
Back at the Barton House "Trowa! Okiteyo! (wake up!)" Catherine shook her son furiously, desperately trying to get the log out of bed. "Um.... " came the reply. Catherine glanced around and grabbed the nearest furry thing she could find. Brushing up Trowa's long fringe, she threw the flying squirrel down on Trowa's face. It clung onto the boy's face, suffocating him. Trowa shot up immediately and pulled the thing that nearly killed him off his face. His hair was in a mess. Catherine chased him out the front door as soon as he got dressed. Back in School "Wha... ? No I-I can't... " Quatre stammered out his reply to Lady's suggestion. "Of course you can, Quatre. I know you can, so I've submitted your name to Treize-sama plus he has given his approval already. You have been chosen to be in the main cast of the musical. Don't let me down." she stated her point and made off. Quatre stood there stunned for a while, mouth agape. He couldn't believe what he just heard. The blow came to him like a sandbag swung right into the face. It was too much for him to bear. Now he had to rehearse for the musical and practice for the band as well. "I'll get stage fright... and besides I can't act for nuts!" Feeling awfully depressed, he dragged his feet to the stage and reported to the director of the musical. "Quatre Raberba Winner desu." "Good! Good! You're here!" Dorothy waved her loudspeaker around, signalling to another student. "Here. Take this. Go back, memorize this and come back for rehearsal tomorrow." she said in one hurried breath and shoved a stack of papers in Quatre's hands. "Go shoo! I'm busy here!" she pushed Quatre off the stage and went back to her directing. Quatre looked at the pile in his hands. They seemed to be laughing at him and gloating at his misfortune. Quatre let out a long and deep sigh and made his way back to join his class.  
  
Teacher's office "Now.... what torture shall I inflict on you two?" Duo and Wufei gulped as they watch their 'beloved' Ms Lucrezia ponder about what to do with them for that hole in the lab. "It was only a hole." Duo whispered to Wufei. "It's just that it was a big one, that's all." "How about detention?" she suggested. The two lit up. Detention wasn't so bad. "Nah..." Duo and Wu gulped again. She sat in her seat thinking. "How about... cleaning up he toilets?" Still not so bad. "Nah... " She rummaged her mind looking for the most painful way to punish them. Just then, Lady Une walked in. Ms Lucrezia's eyes followed the scripts in Lady Une's hand as she walked past. An idea struck her and she smiled devilishly. Wufei broke out in goose bumps. Duo did the sign of the cross and began praying. "God, I promise to be good from now onwards if you let me live through this." Duo prayed profusely. Their feelings ranged from anxiety to cold fear as Ms Lucrezia opened her mouth to speak. "The musical. I want you two to report to Dorothy Catalonia of 2-10 and tell her that you two wish to join the musical." "WHAT?!" Duo screeched. He realized his outburst and covered his mouth with his hands. Wufei gestured to Duo, an exasperated look on his face. Joining the musical meant more work, staying back after school and the worst of all, being watched by Lady Une round the clock. Being the discipline mistress, she was in charge of the musical as well. "Any problems?" inquired Lucrezia. "Yes!" The two thought silently in their heads, but their lips disobeyed and mouthed a 'no'. "Good. Get going now." As soon as they were out of her sight, Duo burst out. "I'd rather clean the toilet!" Wufei, for once, had to agree with Duo. Both didn't say a word and made their way to the hall.  
  
Heero was called to the hall to report to Dorothy Catalonia. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and stumbled to the hall like a bear, clumsy and drunk. Walking up to the stage, he muttered in front of the blond director. "Hee... Hee..." Heero was so sleepy that he couldn't remember his name. He knew his name started with a 'Hee' but he couldn't remember the back part.  
  
[ oh ya, forgot to tell you this but Heero was up late into the night working at his laptop. Don't ask me what he was up to because I don't know ] "Heero Yuy!" Dorothy squealed in delight. "Ya! That was it! Heero's my name!" He suddenly recalled. "How could I forget?" Dorothy had been waiting for the main character to come and collect his script. [ Ok, here's a little explanation. Zechs (remember our janitor?) had recommended Heero to Treize. You see, Zechs, being the janitor has seen all sorts of students around in the school and he claimed that he had once witnessed Heero tricked Otto (Heero's teacher) into believing that he was not feeling well so that he could go to the sick bay to rest. Later in the day, Zechs had discovered Heero in the computer lab hacking away at a computer. Zechs swore by his reputation (what reputation?) that Heero was the finest actor around. That was how Heero got the main role. ^^ ] Dorothy stuffed a stack of scripts into Heero's hands and shoved him off the stage. Heero just took the papers and went back to class, only to fall asleep on his table. By the end of the lesson, there was a miniature swimming pool on his table. [ care for a swim, guys? ]  
  
Just as Trowa walked into the hall, he heard his name being called out from the stage. From below, he placed a hand on the stage, did a handstand and landed next to Dorothy. "I'm Trowa." "Great! Here." She piled him up with a mountain of papers and said the usual before shoving him off the stage like what she did to the other two. Trowa braked in his tracks. "Wait, what's this?" He looked at the papers in his hands. "Papers, like duh. It's your script! Didn't anyone tell you?" Trowa shook his head. Dorothy placed a hand on her head. "I can't believe I'll be directing him and some other fools this year. I'm surrounded by idiots." She passed a rude comment in a whispered tone. "Ok, ok. Look, Lady Une placed you in the musical as one of the main roles. [ so that she can watch over him ] In your hands are your scripts which you have to memorize and come back tomorrow for rehearsals. Got it?" Before Trowa could say anything, she turned back to the stage. "NEXT!" Beneath the mass of long bangs, Trowa kept a straight face. He made his way to an empty seat amongst the band and sat down to play. Quatre's eyes fell onto the pile on the flute player's lap. "Scripts? That means... he's in the play too." Quatre smiled. It seems that he was going to enjoy being in the play after all. 


	11. Destiny

School Dayz Part 11  
  
Destiny  
  
by Phoenix and Death Angel  
  
Friday afternoon, 2.13pm The day had gone by swiftly and school was over already. Usually on Fridays, to see somebody hanging around in school after 2 was rare as everyone would be dying to get back home for the weekend. But this particular Friday had distant sounds of a ball being bounced onto the ground, echoing through the hallway, disrupting the serene atmosphere of the building. Thump! Thump! Thump! The basketball came into contact with the surface of the smooth, shiny floor and bounced off right into a pair of hands. Duo had isolated himself to the school's indoor basketball court to practice after dismissal. Rehearsals for that day had tired him out mentally due to the mass memorizing of stage lines and his head hurt; not because of an overload of words but because Dorothy had kept whacking him on the head with her loudspeaker whenever he had forgotten a line. He had calculated a total of 1775 hits that day, averaging about 5 hits per minute. To relax a little after school, Duo had decided to brush up on his basketball skills. He dribbled the ball as he commentated. "Yes! Duo has the ball and all eyes are on him! 12 seconds left on the clock and still a point behind, they question... can he do it?! The superstar skilfully slips past an opponent. Another tries to steal the ball, he grips on and passes the ball to his left hand behind his back and whips by like the wind, he bounces the ball under the third opposing party and runs past. He jumps, he dunks, he scores!" Duo raised both hands high up into the air, fists clenched. "It's over! He wins! The crowd goes wild! The world goes crazy! He receives a standing ovation!! They name a sneaker after him!!!!!" A few beads of sweat glimmered down his cheeks as Duo cheered himself on. "Do you always talk to yourself like that or did that woman knock the brains out of you today?" Someone spoke from the doorway. Duo whirled round to see his classmate standing at the entrance, a look of disgust on his face. "Yo! Wufei! Come in and join me for a game or two!" invited a flushed Duo. "Not interested in making a fool out of myself." Wufei snorted and he turned to make his exit. Duo ran over and blocked his way. "C'mon! It'll be fun!" Wufei refused to budge, his heels rooted firmly to the ground. He huffed and kept his arms crossed over his chest as the cheerful and optimistic one pushed him into the court. Duo picked up the ball and tossed it over to his friend who caught it with a hand. "Give me your best shot!" The ball came flying towards him. Duo leapt out of the way. "What are you trying to do?! KILL me?!" "You said to give you my best shot, so there." Duo slapped his forehead. "Oh my... Wu, have you ever played basketball before in your life?" "Basketball? So that's what this silly game's called." Duo fell over to one side, he felt his knees weakening as though they were jelly. "Ok, fine. I guess we'll have to start from the basics." He nonchalantly tossed his braid over a shoulder as he concluded. "You don't throw the ball at or try to bash up your opponents like you usually do in martial arts. In basketball, you bounce the ball." "Why bounce it when you can run with it?" Wufei remarked sarcastically. "That's because it's basketball!!" Duo screamed out his reply. "See that thing over there?" He said as he pointed over to one end of the court to the hoop. "You're supposed to try to get the ball into that in order to score. Here. Give it a try." The ball passed from Duo's hands into Wufei's. Wufei gave it a hard stare before throwing it high up into the air. He jumped up and gave it a kick, causing it to fly over to the board, knock into it and right into the hoop. "Basketball is such an easy game." Duo's jaw dropped open in utter disbelief and astonishment. He pushed his jaw close and swallowed. "That's right, Wu. You're supposed to get the ball into the hoop." Wufei smirked. "BUT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO USE YOUR LEGS!!!!!" "You're so fussy... just like a woman." "I'M A MAN!" Duo defended. "Calm down, Duo. Take a deep breath and count to ten. The earth is round, the grass is green." Duo regained his composure and started to speak again. "Let's try again and you try to get the ball into the hoop without using your feet, only the hands. Anyway you like as long as it's only the hands." He grabbed another ball from the basket and tossed it over. Wufei took a deep breath and extended a fist at the incoming ball, punching right through and deflating it. Duo's jaw dropped again. "What the heck are you doing?! I didn't tell you to punch the ball!"  
  
"You said I could use my hands!" "Ya, but I didn't mean for you to punch it!" "You didn't say that!" "Use your head, for pete's sake!" "Now you tell me I can use my head to play basketball! Make up your mind! You hesitate like a woman!" " I didn't say you could use your head! I said only the hands! And I'M A MAN!!!!!" protested a flustered Duo. "What did I get myself into?" Duo thought to himself as he felt his forehead to see if he was running a fever. "Ok, Wu. Never mind about that. We'll just have to teach you from the very beginning." Duo perked up immediately and laughed. "Watch as I demonstrate!" He picked up another ball from the basket full.  
  
Hall Quatre was checking on some of the musical instruments on the request of Lady Une. Before doing that, he had to run a few errands and so it had resulted in him staying back after school. He walked around with a notebook in his hands, taking down some notes on faulty equipment and packing up some items at the same time. After some time, exhaustion took over and he sat down on the floor next to his violin and glanced at his watch. "Coming to five o'clock. I've got a bit more to do before I finish completely." He looked at his violin casing and opened it, picked up his violin and began to play, while sitting cross-legged on the floor of the vast hall. Ease filled him as he played and hummed to the tune. Roof Top Trowa opened his eyes and sat up. With one hand placed on the floor for support, the other raised to scratch his head. He wondered how long he had slept. During recess, he wandered off to the roof top to seek refuge from fatigue AND Lady Une. Since then, he had stayed asleep there until now. Standing up, he decided to make a move and go home but he suddenly remembered that he had left his bag in his class and went down the stairs back to the classroom to retrieve it.  
  
Principal's office Heero had returned to school and was typing away at the computer. This time, he didn't intend to steal any disks containing test or exam questions. That's right, this time he was going to alter his results AND steal disks containing test and exam questions. His fingers brushed over the keys as he stared as if hypnotized by the body of text scrolling down, his gaze never left the screen. "Accessed." The word escaped from his lips as he pushed the 'enter' key. "Ninmu kanryo." A grim smile drawn onto his face. "Haa... ha choo!" His cold was getting better but was still recovering from it. The whole building was engulfed in a pit of darkness. Power supply died down and the entrances and exits of the school slided close, automatically locking up. Trieze had upgraded the school's security system heavily after discovering that there was someone breaking into his office and using his computer. He didn't like the idea of someone else using his computer besides he himself. Now, there was no way into or out of the school. "Chikusho!!" Heero cursed his wretched luck and pounded the keyboard, smashing it into half. He snatched up his bag and burst out of the room. The door slammed close and something metallic fell to the floor. [ not again, bro. D ] [ I tell you, every door he opens next is gonna be spoilt for SURE. P ] He sprinted off to the main exit. Trowa was making his way to the exit when the place suddenly blacked out and the door shut close in front of him. He looked at the closed door blankly and walked away. Coming from the other end of the pitch blackness was sounds of running footsteps. Trowa stepped aside, Heero ran up to the door and pounded it, denting it a little. "Shit! It's locked." Heero swore under his breath. "We're locked in." "Dare da?! (Who?!)" demanded Heero, squinting to peer into the shadows. He couldn't make out who the other person was in the dark. "If you must know, then you can call me Trowa... Trowa Barton." "Trowa. I believe I met you before." "................................" "I'm going to the cafeteria to the main switch. Coming?" Trowa shrugged. "Why not?" The two felt their way around in the dark, with Trowa behind Heero. [ Heero knows the way around the school very well ^^ ]  
  
They stopped in their tracks and turned into the laboratory. Rummaging through the drawers, they managed to fish out two torch lights. Trowa switched it on and made his way to one of the cages, intending to rescue the mouse he had seen there that morning. Empty. Heero paused next to Trowa. "Let's go." They went through the hole [ Duo and Wufei's masterpiece ] and right into the music room before walking out to the cafeteria right at the end.  
  
Basketball court Duo and Wufei were still practising when all of a sudden, without warning, the lights and air-conditioning ceased functioning. "Wha...?!" Duo wondered. Just before the lights went out, Wufei was throwing a ball to Duo. It hit Duo in the abdomen. "OOF!" He grimaced in pain and doubled over. "That hurt." "Duo, where are you?" Wufei took a step forward and stepped onto Duo's fingers. "EEOUCCH!!" Duo pulled back his fingers and sat up. Wufei tripped over the crouching Duo and fell over to the floor. Duo was blowing his fingers. He turned around and shouted, "WU!! Where are you, man?" Wufei punched him in the face. "You don't have to shout! I'm just in front of you!" Duo held onto his nose. "Where?" He leaned forward and his head came into contact with Wufei's. Both sprawled backwards, holding on to their forehead. "Will you watch where you're going?!" growled Wufei. "I will if there was some light around here! What happened anyway?" "Blackout, I guess. Let's wait till the lights come on again."  
  
15 minutes later "Still no lights yet, Wufy. What do you suggest?" "Let's wait till the lights come on again."  
  
15 minutes later "What do you suggest, Wu?" "Let's wait till the lights c-" "Forget the dammit lights! I'm getting hungry... let's head for the cafeteria and see if we can get some food there. I can always go home a little later." Duo flung his braid around, looking for Wufei. He didn't want to knock his head again so he decided to use his braid instead. Wufei felt something touching his arm and grabbed it, thinking that it was an insect crawling on him. "OW! Leggo!" He pulled his hair back. "That was your hair? I thought it was some bug." "C'mon, let's go!" Duo stood up. Wufei picked himself up and grabbed onto Duo's braid again. "What are you doing?!" "How do you expect me to find you if you get lost in this darkness? I'll just have to use your hair to make sure you don't wander off." "Well... ok, but not so hard." And the two made their way out of the court, knocking into almost everything in their way. Wufei finally got fed up and refused to let Duo lead the way. Instead, he walked ahead and pulled Duo along by his braid.  
  
Hall Quatre stopped playing his violin. "Power failure?" He stood up and felt his way around. "I have to get to the cafeteria. The main switch's there." Making his way out of the hall, he heard a familiar voice travelling from somewhere in the corridor. "Let go of my hair! Hanaseyo! (Let go!)" Quatre knew that voice. "Duo! Where are you, Duo?" He took a few steps forward. "Duo! Where..." Quatre collided head-on into Wufei. "Itai... (pain)" Duo felt the grip on his hair released. "I'm free!" Pulling back his hair, Duo coiled it up into a bun to prevent Wufei from tugging at it again. Wufei turned around and knocked into Duo again. He felt around and managed to get his hands on Duo's head, feeling for the braid so he could hold onto it again. Instead, his fingers felt a coil of thick hair. "A bun? A woman?!" Wufei was in shock and spun around, whamming into the wall. He slumped to the floor. "Wufy? You there?" Duo felt around and tripped over Wufei and fell right into Quatre. "AAHH!" Quatre voiced out when something fell onto him. "There you are, Wu." Duo touched Quatre's face with his two hands. "I thought I heard Quatre's voice from somewhere." "Ano... Duo. I'm Quatre." "Quatre?! Then where's Wufei?" "I'm here, you moronic imbecile!" came a voice from behind. "I thought you were a woman!" "I REPEAT AND I EMPHASIZE, I'M A MAN!!!!! M-A-N!!! MAN MAN MAN MAN!!!!! Don't keep making me repeat myself, it's not good for my health!" "Why are you still in school, Duo?" Quatre asked. "Trying to teach the goon behind me how to play basketball, that's why! Can you believe he kicked a basketball and deflated another?!" "Err... never mind. We have to go to the cafeteria for the switch box." "Just what I was thinking, but I was intending to go there for food, not the switch box. It doesn't sound appetizing." Duo chided. Together, the three stood up, taking great care not to hit each other and made their way down the stairs with Wufei leading, followed by Duo and Quatre respectively. What Quatre didn't realize was that Duo had stepped onto his shoelaces when he fell onto him. As Quatre walked down the steps, he accidentally stepped onto his own shoelaces that had come loose and tripped. "AAAAHHH!" Quatre lost his sense of balance and fell forward onto Duo. "AAAAHHH!!!" Duo lost his balance too and fell forward, heading for Wufei. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Wufei felt some mysterious force pushing him and he lost his balance. The three rolled up into a human ball and tumbled down the stairs. Wufei touched his forehead. "My head..." "My nose..." Duo complained. "Daijoubu ka? Minna-san? (Are you alright? Everyone?)" Quatre was worried. "I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I didn't watch where I was walking." "Daijoubu. (I'm ok) We better get moving to the cafeteria quick if you don't want anything else to happen again." Duo replied.  
  
"Wu, you okay?" "NO!" came the reply. Eventually, the clumsy trio managed to make their way to the cafeteria after much difficulties.  
  
Cafeteria, kitchen store room Heero and Trowa were fixing the switch box in the store room for the past half an hour. Some of the switches had fused out and the two divided the fixing between them to get the job done faster. They worked in silence, occasionally speaking to the other to pass over a screwdriver. [ The tools came from Heero's bag. He had some with him when he broke into the principal's office ] Outside in the cafeteria, the other three were trying to make their way to the kitchen so that Duo could get to the fridge for food, Quatre to the store room for the switch box and Wufei to the first aid box for bandage. They finally located the kitchen and Duo found the fridge with ease. [ Duo's very familiar with the kitchen, wonder why? ] Just as he opened up the fridge, the lights came on. Heero and Trowa looked up to see the lights flash on. "Ninmu kanryo." Heero turned to Trowa who was now visible. Trowa looked at Heero before he turned his head to the store room's door. [ the door connecting the kitchen to the store room ] He could hear funny sounds coming from outside in the kitchen. Heero heard them too. KA-TONG!! KA-TONG!! KA-TONG!! Following the sounds was a familiar voice. "Mouse! Mouse!" The voice went. KA-TONG!! KA-TONG!! Duo had sighted a mouse when the lights came on. He had grabbed a nearby frying pan and was trying to whack the mouse with it. He chased it around with the pan and made a hell of a noise wherever he went. Using all his might, he swung down the pan but missed. The pan hit the hard surface of the table and vibrated, causing Duo to shake as well. "W-w-whooooaaa." Duo raised his hands to his head to stop it from moving. Picking up the pan again, he steadied himself and gave chase. "You fight like a mouse!" "It is a mouse." Wufei remarked, raising an eyebrow. "Duo..." Quatre didn't know what to do. Duo pursued his victim and cornered it. The little mouse quaked with fear. Duo raised the frying pan way above his head, ready to give it the last and final blow. "Sayoonara, Mr Mouse." KA-TONG!!!!! Trowa had snatched the pan out of Duo's hands before Duo could hit the mouse with it. The spiky haired one had used the pan to hit Duo on the head, making him fall to the floor. The bunned up boy's gaze never tore away from the mouse as the rodent ran out of the corner. His eyes followed the mouse all the way to a pair of shoes and he looked up. "Oh my.... JINX!" Duo backed up, rowing backwards away from Trowa. "Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed in astonishment. Heero stepped out of the store room. Upon seeing Heero, Duo gasped. "Not him too!" Duo ran behind Wufei for cover. "Go, Wu! Use your martial arts! Go!" Wufei narrowed his eyes to a slit and moved aside. Duo looked lost and helpless without his backup. He looked at Heero and Trowa. "D-Don't think I don't know martial arts. I-I... Take this! Hii-yaa! Woo-riya!" Duo waved his hands in a frenzy, trying to copy Bruce Lee whom he had seen once on television. The remaining four sweatdropped. "I don't believe I'm seeing this." Wufei thought. Quatre raised an eyebrow while Trowa remained emotionless. Heero walked over to the sink with a glass and filled it with water before throwing the water at Duo's face. Duo calmed down. "Thanks, I needed that." The five boys took a look at one another. 


	12. Locked In

School Dayz Part 12  
  
Locked In  
  
by Phoenix and Death Angel  
  
7.20pm The five sat down in a circle on the floor of the basketball court. Duo was busy with a huge sandwich he had made in the kitchen. Trowa leaned against the wall, eyes closed and arms folded in front of his chest with a set of headphones over the head. Wufei was eating a bowl of noodles which he had cooked in the kitchen. Heero had shipped a laptop from the computer laboratory and was working on it. They had come to the conclusion that it was the best place to stay in as it was air-conditioned, spacious and since it was on the second level, getting found out was quite unlikely. When Monday comes and the school could be unlocked when Zechs arrives, they intended to slip off to their classrooms and pretend that nothing ever happened so as to avoid arousing suspicion. Quatre recalled their conversation down in the kitchen earlier on that evening. Duo : What do you mean we're locked in?! Wufei : It means that we're trapped in here and can't get out. Duo : I know that! You don't have to tell me! Quatre : How did this happen? Heero : Treize had the school's security level upgraded. Should anyone break into his office or the teachers' room, the building will activate an auto lock system which will shut close all the entrances and exits available to disable the culprit from escaping. Quatre : Who would do such a thing? Heero : Anybody. It could be anyone of us here or someone else who's not with us but trapped in this building as well. Quatre : So, that means if we got found out, we would be suspected of breaking into the school? Trowa : Not suspected... Accused is more likely. Wufei : Injustice will befall unto us. Quatre : Blamed for something we didn't commit. What will we do? Heero : There's only one thing to do. When the school reopens on Monday and the janitor comes in, get back to your classes and act like nothing ever happened. Quatre : I guess that's the only way if we want to avoid a hassle. Heero : So now we find a place to stay in until Monday. I'd say the basketball court one level above us. Duo : Fine with me! Guys?  
  
  
  
Quatre : Alright. Wufei : Sure. Trowa : ............ Duo : Silence means consent. Ok then, the court it'll be. But first, I'm going to get some food from the fridge. I'm starving. Quatre : Good idea. We can't go without food for three days.  
  
Quatre stood up suddenly. "Where are you going?" Duo asked between bites of bread, ham, cheese and some other things which he had used to make the sandwich. "I just remembered, I have to call home first to inform them about what happened, in case they worry." Quatre walked off to the teacher's office to get a phone after he finished speaking. He dialled his phone number and waited for someone to pick up the phone. "Moshi-moshi? (Hello?) Rashid? Yes, I'm fine. No, you don't have to come fetch me. Could you get Mother for me? Thank you." Quatre pressed the phone lightly to his ears. "Hello? Ya, Mom. I won't be coming home tonight and the next two days. " He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Mustering his courage, he added. "There's a camp in school and I won't be home until Monday after school. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Tell the Maganacs not to worry about me. I'll be fine. Yes, I've eaten already. No, they won't ill-treat me. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Honestly, I'll be alright. Ok, I know. Bye Mom." He breathed a sigh of relief. Not wanting to worry his mother or the Maganacs at home, he had no other alternative but to tell a white lie. He whispered a soft 'Gomen' and set back to return to the 2nd level to join the others. Upon sliding open the door, shouts and yelling bombarded his ears. The other four were on the court having a game of basketball. It seems that they had drawn lots or something for Duo was paired up with Trowa and Heero with Wufei. The entire game didn't look like it had any rules attached to it either as Wufei had stubbornly stuck to his method of scoring and Trowa had made use of his acrobatic abilities to somersault over Heero, landing on the top of the board and letting the ball fall out of his hands and into the hoop. Duo played by the rules, scoring a couple of points during the game. Heero was somewhat more aggressive and had combined a bit of rugby into the game, crashing into anyone who had the ball, including Wufei who was supposedly to be helping him. Soon, it all came down to a one-man match where everyone was for himself only. Quatre sat down at the side and watched the antics of the others in amusement, occasionally grinning at Wufei's unusual scoring tactics and grimacing when Heero rammed hard into Duo while trying to steal the ball. Heero was in possession of the ball now. The rest were wiping the sweat pouring down on their foreheads and were glaring at him. Only one thought crossed their minds... Enemy! And they charged at Heero, knocking him over.  
  
"I got it!" Duo announced. He turned back only to see the other three panting away, a cold merciless glare in their eyes. Enemy! They targeted Duo, leaping forward at him. In fact, they targeted anyone who had the ball in their hands. Quatre was having a good laugh at the side. He wondered if he was watching basketball, rugby, football or a combination of the three. Duo intercepted the ball from Heero. The ball flew out of the hand into Wufei's direction. The Chinese was caught off guard for he hadn't expected it to be heading towards him; his immediate reaction was to punch it. That was exactly what he did and the ball soared straight for Trowa who shielded himself by raising an arm to block his face. It came into contact with his arm and bounced off onto the floor. Trowa picked up the ball and threw it at Wufei, intending to revenge himself but Wufei stepped aside. The ball flew past and targeted Duo, who was standing not far behind. Sighting the incoming ball, Duo ducked. The basketball hit Heero who was taking off his school uniform on the back of the head and rebounded off right into the hands of Duo who just stood up. The tanktopped Japanese turned a 180 degrees to see Duo holding the ball in the hands. His eyes blazed with burning fury. Duo could actually feel the heat radiating off the athlete's well built body. "Not me!" The ball fell to the floor. "It was him! Him!" A finger pointed to Trowa. Heero was fuming mad, ready to blow his top any minute. "I don't think talking things out would solve the problem now!" Duo thought as he saw Heero heading for the basket of balls. "He's gonna let the matter rest, right? After all, it was only an accident. He'll understand, right?" But his other instinct responded, whispering into his ear as Heero grabbed a handful of balls and aimed for Duo. Ya... dream on Duo... dream on. "Omae wa korosu!" came a shout accompanied by a bombardment of flying basketballs. Not only did they hit Duo, but the other two 'innocent' ones were ambushed as well. "Justice must be served!" Wufei took as much as he could carry and threw them at anyone who came near him. Trowa frowned and kicked a couple near his feet. "This is WAR!!!!" Duo picked up two and threw them away, picked up another two and threw them again. Quatre doubled over in hysterical laughter. Wiping a tear from his eye, he looked at his feet to see a basketball that had rolled to his feet. Picking it up, he looked at it for a while before he decided, "Hey, why not?" and he joined in the battle.  
  
Half an hour later Under the bright lights, amidst a sea of basketballs dispersed around, five boys laid in the middle of the basketball court fast asleep, tired out and overwhelmed by exhaustion. Oyasumi...  
  
On to Chapter 13... 


End file.
